Forever Zero: The Beginnings
by LordDraco11
Summary: Aight y'all i have put up the final version of Ch2 and currently in the process of working on Ch3
1. Default Chapter

Forever Zero: The Beginnings

By Draco M. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 


	2. Chapter 2 Final

Forever Zero: The Beginnings 
    
    
    Forever Zero: The Beginnings
     Preview of Chapter 2
    By Draco M.
    Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own
    Sailor Moon, so don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money. So please enjoy the Fic. Please
    e-mail me at PyroKing252@netscape.net or PyroKing252@yahoo.com for comment about this or any
    story. Also place 'Name of Fic' in the subject line before you email me. Thank you.
    "Blah…Blah" = Talking
    Blah…Blah = Thinking
    *Blah…Blah* = Action (Note the asterisks)
    "..as I was saying, to award some of the best student in this school for their academics.
    I will hire them as employees in my company, Ranma Corp. So study hard and attend school readily.
    Ja ne." The crowds all watched the handsome young made his leave and out the door to his cool
    car. Some of them will not see him again or will briefly catch a glimpse, while several lucky
    ladies will work with him and in company.
    After school on that day, the inners held a super special meeting, and decided on what
    to do. They had found out that they each knew Ranma in some way, and they all recounted their
    brief interlude with him. They figure that they had fell in love with him and will do just about
    anything for him. Although Ami still wants them to review their feelings before making such
    a big commitment. So they parted ways and headed to their own homes. Skipping dinner, each
    of the inners went up to their rooms and sorted their feelings.
    **Six months later; a day before School lets out**
    The cafeteria bustled with noises of every day teens. The school's food was well known as
    not the best in the system but this gathering wasn't about food or girls/boys. Well, it was about
    one boy in particular, or shall we say man. They crowded around the cafeteria's single bulletin
    board. Rumor told about that the list, of the individuals that was chosen for Ranma Corp., was
    posted up. Swarms of females struggled to get past each other to see the list. Bows were
    trampled, skirts were slightly ripped, and several patrons felt violated by such closeness.
    "Makoto! Makoto! Come quick!" Minako called her one of her best friend over. The perky
    blonde was busying trying to hold a spot for her friend, but the way this crowd behaved as if
    they were meeting their pop stars. "Aight back up and let my friend through."
    Makoto Kino groaned at her friend's stupidity, it wasn't like they were to be chosen by
    Ranma. Minako's, Usagi's, and her grades were slightly downed from par since his speech. They
    couldn't just stop thinking about Ranma. At nights, their sleep was invaded with erotic dreams
    about her Sempai. Some of them were even so naughty that they would be rated so that only 30
    years old could hear about them.
    The blonde bundle of joy wouldn't let up until she would concede and join her. So the
    Senshi of Jupiter calmly walked to where her friends were. She didn't notice that her other
    comrades flanked her and join up with her. They too were anxious.
    "This is like those Romance mangas you have Rei…" Usagi commented while nursing an ice
    cream bar. She was too busy to notice Rei's angry face behind her. An aura of red, meaning it
    was something about anger, outlined the shine maiden's body.
    "Ah Ha! I knew it!!!" Rei pointed her left index finger at the moon princess
    threateningly. "You took my mangas with asking me!"
    "…Uh?...No I didn't, Rei. Why would I do such a thing?"
    "Because you're clumsy and a spoiled brat." While talking, Rei searched Usagi's body
    incase she hid a manga or two on her. People around them and just plain sweat dropped.
    This always happens when them two are near each other. No one took notice of the dust cloud
    that had kicked up where Rei and Usagi once stood. Makoto and Ami continued to walk towards
    Minako.
    "I made it! I made it!" A preppy cheerleader announced then jumped up and down with her
    group of friends. Satori, or otherwise known as 'Moaning Satori', was the school's equivalence
    of the local whore. She has perhaps slept with every male, whether student or teacher, in this
    school. There was a rumor going around that she even slept with the assistant principal.
    " *Cough* Whore *Cough* Whore" Makoto saw this done on an American show once and thought
    this was a place time to test it out. Her coughing fit got Satori attention of her.
    "At least I get some, Tomboy!"
    "SLUT!" Ami had to hold Makoto back as if she hadn't, and then Makoto would have opened
    a can of whoop ass on the prep. Some how the Senshi of Jupiter got loose and ran towards Satori.
    She pulled her right arm back and swung.
    Ranma sighed as he walked about the high school. His mom had to tell the district that
    he had to do a follow up on the district to see if the city is using his money properly. Nodoka
    Saotome was well known to donate a generous amount of money to the schools of Juuban. But
    sometimes a corrupt official would take the money and run off to a small country. So now he was
    walking the halls to see if the money was being using per his mother's instruction.
    So far, he hasn't found anything wrong with this school, other than poorly kept grass
    or the standard dirty bathroom. What's up with that anyways? Is it part of a rulebook to keep the
    restrooms this dirty? Continuing on his inspection tour, he past several classrooms, where class
    was being held. There was nothing that was in danger in falling and hurting a careless student.
    The next thing on his list was to scan the cafeteria.
    Halt! Foul Sorcerer!
    Whipping his head around to the source of the voice, he found nothing but a mop and a
    janitor's cart. What the hell? Maybe working all hours of the day has gotten to him. Once he
    was done here then a nice nap on his comfy bed will fix this right up. Shaking his head to clear
    the feeling that Kuno was watching him, he opened the cafeteria's door and was promptly barraged
    by several ice cream bars.
    **Earlier**
    Dawn broke the horizon of Nerima, Japan. Its rosy tendrils poked through the windows of
    homes, particularly a spacious house near the edge of Hiroshima. This house has fifteen rooms and
    enough space to a hold a party of more than 200 people. The person that owns this is a
    businessman, who has millions at his disposal. At night he was totally a different person; he
    is a notorious cold-blooded killer. Roshi Tanaka, 48, was a general of the Taiwanese Army in
    1982. In that time, he had killed over 30 men and their family with his bare hands. In
    retaliation, several large clans placed bounties on his head, which came to a total of a
    hundred million dollars.
    For the last 4 or 5 years, his life was plagued with deadly assassins. His wife and kids
    had left and divorced him. Since then he became a playboy of the neighborhood, living the life of
    drugs and whores on the streets. Last night was no different, a gala of his 'friends' had met
    around midnight as passed around the bongs, matches, and whores. Around 7 or 8 in the morning,
    he awoke with two of his whores by his side and coke scattered everywhere; it was like a snow
    day had happened.
    Disengaging himself himself from his two playthings, he put on a robe, and went onto
    the balcony. Looking upon his land, his garden, and a 1500-acre plot of land. In fact, he had
    stolen this land from a high-class retirement home. After a few calls to the cops about abuse,
    the place was shut down and he picked it up cheap. As he watched the sunrise, he knew something
    was wrong. His guards were just below him, peacefully slumbering like babies. They were
    ex-military from America, so they rarely slept, and they never slept while on duty.
    Running to the dresser, he withdrew a 9mm gun and a clip from a secret drawer. Cocking his gun,
    he cautiously, walked to his desk, along the way he swept his head from side to side. At his
    desk, he pressed a small red button under his desk. Bulletproof glasses slid down from the
    hideaways and locked over doors and windows. By now the two whores were already awake and got
    dressed. Silence ruled the room, the two girls were huddled in the corner and whimpering. A
    gunshot rang just outside the door leading to the hallway. Scared the two women ran for the exit.
    Roshi, not wanting them to be used against him, shot them right in the backs.
    With his attention on the dead women, Roshi didn't see the reflection of his killer. A
    tall man all garbed in black, his head was covered in a mask. The only part of his head that was
    showing was his eyes, which were blue. The man was built like a gymnast, but the way he walked
    showed that he was not to be messed with. The assassin was a walking arsenal, he had two Desert
    Eagles strapped to his thighs; a P-60 slung across his back; and his side holsters held two
    9mm Berettas. But in his hands he had the only weapons that could break his glass. In his
    hands, he held two very small C-4 explosives, which was very effective against bulletproof
    glass.
    After pissing his pants, Roshi spoke or rather pleaded to assassin, "who's ever paying
    you I'll triple it."
    When the killer walked forward another step, he switched to threats. "if you kill me,
    a bounty of 50 million will be place on your head." The assassin would have none of that,
    he had already attached the explosives to the glass portions and had found a safe spot in t
    he hallway.
    **10…9…8…7…6…**
    Roshi saw the explosives was primed and armed, his life flashed. He actually saw his
    birth, the first time he walked, his first words, his first girlfriend, and his first kill. Shaking
    his head free of thoughts, he ran into the bathroom and dove into the bathtub.
    **5…4…3…2…1… BOOOOOOOMMMM!**
    Shrapnel from the glass flew at a speed of 70 mph. The entire room was embedded with
    tiny impact craters. The area around the tub was almost spotless. Gathering his courage, Roshi
    stood in a crouching position and fired his gun.
    **BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!**
    A cloud of dust blurred his vision, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Everything was
    still, except for the occasional mortar falling to the floor. After a few minutes the dust cleared.
    Revealing a destroyed room and a fallen body shrouded in black. Donning a cocky smile, Roshi
    walked towards the body; he was within a few feet when he fired the last bullet into the head
    of the body. His smiling face became neutral when he saw the body closer. It was the whore where
    was the other one? Following the trail of blood with his eyes, he saw the other one, Cecilia
    Cheung, slumped over unconscious. Raising his gun again he pulled the trigger.
    **CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!**
    Oh fuck! He turned to get the other ammo clip for his gun. When he turned around, he
    found a shiny burrow of Desert Eagles in front of his face. He began sweating bullets, he began process
    of pleading, "Please don't kill me!!!! I'll pay you! Please!"
    He got on his knees and began to bow. A Desert Eagle followed his head as he went down.
    For the first time during the ordeal, the assassin spoke. "Well before this mission I was given two
    choices." His left index finger rose, "to crippled you for 500,000, or number 2 kill you for
    10 million."
    "At first I chose to crippled you but when I saw you killed the girl in cold blood when
    I first came in, and then you shot her again when I walked out. Then you tried to kill a
    defenseless woman. That's where I draw the line, Bitch!" Roshi let out a small whimper as the
    assassin fingers pulled the trigger.
    **Thump!**
    The desert eagles flew out the back portion of Roshi's skull; blood splattered the walls behind
    him. Dial for the cops on his cell, the man called for an ambulance for the girl that was left
    alive. "Yes…I need an ambulance sent to 158 Sakura Lane…A bullet struck a young girl…"
    Before, making his departure, he checked the vital signs of Cecilia, which will be fine.
    Using his sensory perceptions, he saw the bullet passed through her and had not hit any internal organ.
    He took out her ID from her purse and memorizes the information on it; a visit later would be
    required to make sure she would live. After all the Black Death does not let any civilian die if
    they were still alive after his encounters with the evil people. Several sounds of distance
    sirens, gave him the signal that his departure was gonna be soon. Picking the spent shell cases
    from his guns, and placing them in a side pouch, he disappeared into a dark shadow just as
    police, and medics rushed into the room.
    Far away from the crime scene, a shadow slipped into his car, a modified McLauren F1,
    and drove off into the busy streets of Hiroshima. Another job completed for the Black Death and this time
    only one person died, which was now a personal best. Still it was a death, but in his eyes
    she was no better than Tanaka, selling her body to the highest bidder. The assassin frowned
    a bit, he was supposed to start anew, maybe this will be the last time he is going to be needed.
    But he thought it was unlikely, if there will be bad guys and he was alive, then he will never
    rest.
    **Ranma Corp. HQ**
    A magnificent 54-story building loomed in the Japanese skyline. The sunlight bounced off of the
    building's many windows. The logo 'Ranma Corp.' stood on top of the roof, incidentally it could
    be seen from miles away. Up until a few months ago, the multi-million dollar company used to be
    called 'Pacific Rim Inc.' No single person knows what Ranma Corp. specialize in, some say they
    build general use things like plates to car, but others say they produce advance technology for
    the government around the world. Well, the two opinions are correct; The company have a wide
    variety of items on the markets from spoons to planes.
    On the 54-floor of the skyscraper, held the office of Ranma Corp.'s CEO, Ranma Saotome. The 20
    something year old man sat in his big comfortable, leather plush chair. Around his office, sample
    of products littered the room. Tethered to the ceiling, were several models of experimental
    planes that they were employed to built. The Lockheed's F-22 Raptor was currently being assemble
    in his secret plant in the rural areas of Japan. In his factories, which are in the industrial
    district, were in charge of manufacturing household items. All of the company's products were
    bringing in the big bucks. The American magazine, Times, had named him one of the World's Sexiest
    Multi-Millionaire, which resulted in unwanted fanfare. His workers were better off than of
    those in America, England, or in China. Happy workers are productive workers, his mom once said.
    When his mom was in charged, productivity was at 67%, and when he took the reigns it
    rose to 85%, the rose in productivity were mostly in the female workers in his corporate office.
    Setting the report down, he sighed. Life as a white-collared worker did not appeal to his once
    chaotic lifestyle. He wanted action not sitting around waiting for reports to come in. The
    digital clock on his embedded in his desk read '4:30'. It was getting close to quitting time.
    Getting up, he stood in the looming window behind his desk. Near, the first floor he saw several
    young men and women running along, perhaps heading home for the day. At least today was a Friday.
    A buzz came from his desk, then a pleasant voice came over the intercom.
    "Mr. Saotome?"
    "Yes? What is it?"
    "Sir, the cleaners called and said that your suit is free of chocolate and ice cream sir. And
    they say that they will have it here by 4:50"
    "Thank you, Midori."
    "No problem, sir. Oh, your mother is on Line 2, she says it is urgent."
    "Okay…" Ranma sighed, his mom almost never called when he is working, and when she does it
    always about him meeting a girl and giving her grandchildren. "Hello?"
    "Hello, Ranma. How are things going?"
    "Fine mom. Things are never better." He knew that tone, so her next subject is going to be…
    "That's good, Honey. Say while I was at my Ladies' club I met this fabulous women for you." Its
    always the same thing, whether they were from the streets, mall, or a club. It seems that his
    mother is finding women for him to make whooping with.
    "Oh?"
    "Yes, Her name is Setsuna Meiou, and she works at Juuban High School as a Guidance Councilor.
    Best of all she loves Children…What do you think?" Setsuna Meiou? She sound vaguely familiar,
    perhaps he met her while he was speaking at the high school or when he was pelted by the food.
    "*Sigh* Mom you know that I do not like getting set up onto a blind date…"
    "I know but I'm not getting any younger. And I want to spoil me grand kids by the time I'm in a
    wheelchair."
    "Mom…"
    "Ranma, please do this for me. Your mother, whom wasn't around for 10 years…" All of his protest
    died on his lips, she would guilt him into accepting anything, and if he had refuse this, she
    would have brought up the Ranko affair.
    "Fine, mom. She gets one night and that's it. If by chance that I like her then I will let the
    fates deal with it, if not then I want you to never bring this up again." A sigh escaped from
    the receiver of the phone, and then it was quiet for a bit.
    "All right son. If the Heavens should frown upon this, then I will never bring this subject
    again." Midori came in, with a large brown folder in her arms. His eyes followed her as she made
    her way towards his desk.
    Midori Nagasaki is a mutt, mixed between an American and a Japanese woman. She is a petite woman
    standing at a height of 5'2". Her eyes were one of her best features; they were a greenish color.
    "Sir? The boys down at Fuji (1) is awaiting your permission to finish installing the electronics
    in the first Raptor…."
    "Tell them yes and to have the Raptor done in two weeks…. Is there anything else?"
    "Er…Yes, sir. A woman is awaiting to meet with you…"
    "Oh?"
    "…Her name is Setsuna Meiou…" No! She didn't. Please I beg you, Kami-sama. Don't tell me that my
    mom sent her over. Ranma Saotome did not finish asking the Heavens for mercy, when his doors were
    threw open and a figure, hidden by the shadow made by the doors, walked in…
    ****************************
    Notes:
    #1- Fuji is like the Japanese version of Lockheed's Skunk Works. It is where the first ever
    factory manufactured Raptor will be built.
    Sorry y'all I gots to cut this short cuz I gots to rest. Anyway my schedule is clear from
    now tile August 14. Thankfully I passed all 4 of my AP tests, and now that school has ended,
    I can spend more time in order to write. Anyway I need pre-readers to help me look for errors
    and other stuff, so if ya like to be one of mine Email me at PyroKing252@yahoo.com, and title
    it FZ: Pre-Reader. Well, I will try to finish this chapter by Monday if not then by Wednesday
    of next week. Does anyone know how to format text so that it can be readable with manually
    typing in HTML codes; I lost Microsoft Front Page when I had to restore my Computer, and I can't
    get a copy of it from my friend until I get back to school. Ja Ne.
    PS I am in the need of a good romantic song for a Karoke (sp?) scene in this chapter, and
    perhaps other songs you would like to see. I know that this chapter is not up to par with Chapter
    1, and i know it and i will fix it when i add some more in. It took me two to three weeks to make
    chapter 1 just right. So in conclusion it will be a while before i can update again.
    


End file.
